diabolik_loversfandomcom_de-20200213-history
DL Verus CD´s
thumb Diabolik Lovers VERSUS 2 Laito VS Subaru ist die zweite VERSUS Drama CD der Diabolik Lovers Serie, in der es um Laito Sakamaki, gesprochen von Daisuke Hirakawa, und Subaru Sakamaki, gesprochen von Takashi Kondō, geht. Die Disc wurde in Japan am September 26, 2012 veröffentlicht. Link zum Hörspiel: https://soundcloud.com/267444225/sets/diabolik-lovers-versus-subaru Übersetzung = *** TRACK 1 *** * Du läufst* Laito: Warte, du warst vorhin so ungehemmt, Bitch-chan! Ufufu .. Meine Güte... wie lange willst du noch Katz und Maus mit mir spielen? Du bist so ein böses Mädchen. * Du öffnest eine Tür * Laito: Komm jetzt, das ist eine Sackgasse dort drüben. Was wirst du jetzt machen? Oya? Wenn du dich genau umsiehst, ist das nicht eine Folterkammer? Meine Güte, du bist wirklich eine Frau, die nach Unzucht giert, wenn du mich an so einen Ort lockst… Hey, was möchtest du, dass ich tue? Versuch es mir zu sagen. Jetzt beeil dich. Ufufu .. Du möchtest von mir gänzlich berührt werden, an diesem Ort, nicht wahr? DIESEN Ort ... auf DIESE Weise .. Komm jetzt, ich werde zärtlich sein. Nun, setzt dich dort drüben hin. Verstehst du langsam, worum es geht? Nfu... Wie ich dachte, Bitch-chan du bist niedlich. * hämmern * Laito: Hm... Was? Das Ding unterhalb von Bitch-chans Hintern ist … eh? Wenn ich es mir genau ansehe, ist es ein Sarg. Hm.... Subaru: Laut ...! Laito: Hm... Subaru-kun? Was? Du bist also da drin. Du bist so introvertiert wie immer. Subaru: Klettere nicht auf das Bett von jemandem! Ah! Ich bring dich um! Laito: Du bist selbst Schuld, wenn du hier schläfst Subaru-kun, nicht wahr? Nun, wir werden nicht so laut sein, damit du in Ruhe weiterschlafen kannst. Obwohl Bitch-chan laut werden könnte, wenn ich ihr zu viel Freude bereite. Subaru: Tch, du macht diese Bemerkung, nachdem du ihr Blut gesaugt hast. Ekelhaft .. Beeilt euch und verschwindet, wenn ihr nicht verletzt werden wollt. Ich hab wirklich schlechte Laune! Laito: Ich will nicht. Subaru: HAH ?! * Zerstört den Sarg * Laito: Woah! Das ist gefährlich! Bitch-chan einfach so runter zu werfen ist ein bisschen gemein, denkst du nicht? Subaru: Deswegen habe ich auch gesagt, ihr sollt euch beeilen und von hier verschwinden, wenn ihr nicht verletzt werden wollt. Verdammt. Menschen sind so leichtsinnig. Laito: Es stimmt schon, dass Subaru-kun zuerst hier war, aber vergiss nicht, dass ich der Ältere bin. Subaru: Hah, was? Der Ältere?! Du bist nur ein Perverser. * Du bewegst dich ein wenig * Und du bist eine Nervensäge! Fuck .. du solltest den Kerl schlagen und weglaufen! Laito: Hmm, meine Güte, Subaru-Kun hast du etwa einen Kalziummangel? Du bist so gereizt, deshalb will ich nicht mit Kinde- Subaru: WAS SAGST DU?! MÖCHTEST DU GEHEN?! Laito: Ja, ja, du kannst dich jetzt wieder in deinen Sarg zurückziehen. Ich bin gerade dabei, Spaß mit Bitch-chan zu haben. Aber wenn du hier bleiben möchtest… Für mich ist es okay, wenn du dich an die Seite setzt, dich ruhig verhältst und uns dabei zusiehst, ufufufu… Subaru: Hah? Verarsch mich nicht! Laito: Ich albere nicht herum. Ich bin… immer ernst. Und dabei beobachtet zu werden, könnte es spannender machen. * Laito packt dich * Hey, Bitch-chan, denkst du nicht auch? *küsst dich* Laito: *atmet* Hey, öffne deinen Mund. Eh, Subaru-kun sieht uns zu? Hehe, in Wahrheit willst du beobachtet werden, nicht wahr? Subaru: Shit .. Hör den Leuten zu, WENN SIE MIT DIR REDEN! *schlägt gegen die Wand* Uh! Laito: Woah! *Verärgert* Was ist jetzt wieder? Oh mein ... *schimpft* Subaru-kun, du hast die Wand kaputt gemacht, nicht wahr? Subaru: Verdammt... außerdem habe ich den Eingang zerstört... Tch, warum zum Teufel ist das passiert! Du bist mit ihr im Kerker, genau wie ich. Fuck! Was wenn im Zimmer über uns niemand ist…? Laito: Wird schon alles in Ordnung gehen. Uns wird schon jemand von dort oben suchen. Es gibt ein Sprichwort dafür ... "Alle Dinge kommen zu denen, die warten". Subaru: Hah? Rede nicht von Dingen, die ich nicht verstehe. Laito: Ich meine, wir können im Moment sowieso nichts tun, also sollten wir diese Situation genießen. Meine Güte, Kinder... Ist Subaru-kun nicht ein bisschen schwer von Begriff? Subaru: HALT DIE SCHNAUZE! Ich habe die Diskussion über das Alter abgelehnt, also bring es nicht wieder auf! Laito: Nfu, es sieht so aus, als möchtest du keinen Spaß haben. Was für eine Schande ... aber es ist okay. Dann werde ich es eben alleine genießen. TRACK 2 *** Laito: Also dann, nochmal von vorne... Eh, Bitch-chan... Was ist los? Ahh .. Du bist dir bewusst, dass der Kerl hier auch gefangen ist? Nfufufu, wir können nichts dagegen machen. Außerdem habe ich vorhin schon gesagt, dass dich das anmachen könnte. Warum? Weil Bitch-chan eine heimliche Perverse ist, ahaha … Nun, was soll ich heute machen? Es gibt viele Dinge hier ... Aha .. *Ketten rasseln* Wie wäre es damit für den Anfang? Nfufufu Was denkst du ist das? Hmm? Ketten? Sicherlich sind das Ketten, aber ... Ahaha, aber da ist noch etwas, richtig? Ein Halsband. Heh, ja. *flüstert* Du hast recht *küsst dich* Ich werde es dir nun anlegen. Ich möchte dich anbinden... Ich möchte dich angekettet sehen *seufzen* Ahhh ... Ich möchte dir… die verschiedenen Arten der Folterung zeigen. Und du möchtest, dass ich dich so sehe, richtig? Diese Angst... sie ist das Licht auf dem Weg zur Vorfreude. Ahah... wie ich dachte, Bitch-chan ist so süüüß.*Ketten rasseln* *flüstert in dein linkes Ohr* Uh oh, bewege dich nicht. Komm, sieh dir das richtig an. Dieses Halsband hat spitze Stacheln dran. Du kannst dich und mich mit diesen Stacheln verletzen. Nfu ... Nun, ich habe das noch nie verabscheut. *atmet tief ein* Sich gegenseitig mit tiefen Wunden übersäen... Blutbefleckte Körper... *seufzen* die gegeneinander reiben... während wir uns gegenseitig ablecken... und Sex haben. Wir stöhnen zusammen, das turnt mich an. Und dann bemerkst du warmes Sperma in dir und auf dir, während dein ganzer Verstand mit nur einem kleinen Stoß von der Brücke gleitet... eine äußerst erregendes Situation, nicht? Ja, deshalb ist es mir egal, wenn du dich wehrst. Nun jetzt... Haha, oh meine Bitch-chan ist wirklich pervers. Jetzt wo ich dir gesagt habe, dass es okay ist wenn du dich wehrst, bist du plötzlich so gehorsam. Mit diesem... Halsband... *zieht an der Kette* Mmm ~ Hm? Ist es schmerzhaft? Heh, natürlich ist es das. Ich habe es nur ein klein wenig schmerzhaft gemacht. Vielleicht sollte ich es ein bisschen enger stellen? *Zieht an der Kette* Ahh ~ Das Blut von Bitch-chan zu saugen, während sie fast erstickt… das hört sich gut an. Soll ich es probieren, nfu? Komm schon. *Ketten rasseln* Genau so… Kukukuku. .. Wie ist das? Dein Gesicht ist ganz rot. Hehe... Ist das der Blick, der mir sage soll, dass du mehr willst? *fröhlich* Ich verstehe... ganz wie du willst *zieht das Halsband enger* *Ketten rasseln* Fufufu .. deine Tränen fließen. Aa ~ ah ~ dein Mund ist so schändlich geöffnet. Ist es schmerzhaft? Wie nett… ich schaue nur auf das schmerverzerrte Gesicht von Bitch-chan und schon will ich dich noch mehr verletzen. Aah ~ deine Halsschlagader pulsiert... der Druck... da-dum da-dum … Wenn ich dein Blut von hier sauge, würde dein Atem stoppen, richtig? Bitch-chans süße, verletzte Stimme... verführt... mich. *linkes Ohr* * beißt und schluckt* Bitch-chans dünne Haut... wurde von meinen scharfen Reißzähnen aufgeschnitten... das Blutgefäß ist zerrissen... *schluckt mehr Blut* *keucht* Es ist, als ob... Bitch-chan ihr heißes, siruphaftes und unanständiges Blut in sich verstecken würde... *schlürft* Erfülle ... *schluckt* mich ... *schluckt mehr* Ahh ... Ahahahaha .. Nnn ... *trinkt mehr Blut* Oh... hehe, Bitch-chan, dein Gesicht ist grässlich blass. Du kannst gehen *löst die Kette* Wie ist das, nfu? Du kannst jetzt ein wenig atmen, richtig? *Ketten rasseln* Ahaha... Ich frage mich, ob ich es gleich zu Beginn übertrieben habe? Aber hätte ich es nicht getan, hätte ich wohl nicht das Interesse von der Person dort drüben geweckt. Wie wäre es, Subaru-kun? Bitch-chan und diese Situation... Komm schon, Bitch-chan, er hat es bereits gesehen, dein schlampiges Gesicht, das ist. *bewegt sich nach rechts* Fufufu... Subaru-kun ist aufgeregt? Bist du nicht gut darin? Ufufu .. *schlürft* Hier ... wirf einen Blick auf Bitch-chan... und ihren benommenen Gesichtsausdruck. Ah... deine Kleider sind im Weg. Hm. Ich sollte sie zerreißen. Zuerst diesen steifen und schmerzhaften Kragen. *Tränen* Es reicht noch nicht. Ahh .. Wie wäre es, wenn ich gleich die ganze Bluse runter reiße? *Stoff reißt* Das ist so ein toller Gesichtsausdruck! Was ist los mit dir? Du zitterst so sehr. Kann es sein, dass du willst, dass ich mehr trinke? Eheh... oder ist es dir peinlich von Subaru-kun gesehen zu werden? Nun, wie du willst... Ich werde es so machen, dass Subaru-kun dich ganz sehen kann. Komm schon... wende deinen Körper... lehne dich mit dem Rücken auf mich und beweg dich hierher. *Ketten rasseln* Hier, ja genau so. Mehr. Mehr. Als nächstes... strecke deinen Körper aus. Ufufufu ... ja, so, dass er dich sehen kann... weiter.. Ah, das ist so schön, so süß... unerträglich sexy... *Ketten rasseln* Nun, von wo soll ich als nächstes trinken? Letztes Mal war es der Hals, richtig? Dann dieses Mal... wie wäre es mit deinem Rücken? Diese Schulterblätter... Hey... warum sind diese Knochen so? Es ist, als wären es Flügel. Bitch-chan ist wie ein Engel, dessen Federn gerupft worden sind. Mmmm ... so dreckig. Schau.... dein Puls, der sich endlich verlangsamt hatte, hat sich nun wieder beschleunigt. Bist du aufgeregt? Fühlst du es? Ufufufuf... Ahh ~ Dein Rücken bewegt sich mit deinem Atem. Es ist, als ob er mich dazu auffordert, von ihm zu saugen und noch mehr zu tun. *keucht* Was, Bitch-chan? Willst du, dass ich dich durchbohre? Willst du durch diese Reißzähne richtig verletzt werden? Komm schon... sage es. Nah... *Laitos Stimme wird tiefer* Nein. *Ketten Rasseln* Schau... sag es deutlicher... Ufufufufufu ... deine Lippen so zu beißen ... Erinnerst du dich an diese Demütigung? Wie schön ... Du weißt ... ich mag Frauen, die fühlen, wie sie selbst in Ungnade fallen. Ahahahaha... aber... vor ein paar Minuten hast du so einen schönen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt, als ich dein Blut gesaugt habe. Ist es jetzt nicht ein bisschen spät? Ufu... Nun... ist es nicht gut... lass es los, das ganze Blut in deinem Körper und bitte mich, von dir zu trinken. Ahahahaha! *du bewegst dich* Hm? Ich kann dich nicht hören... sprich lauter. Jetzt ... ja ja! Hmmmm... dann… ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich werde Bitch-chan ein besonderes Vergnügen bereiten. Jetzt lass deine Nervosität fallen... Ja ... *beißt und trinkt* Komm schon... Mehr... ja... *trinkt mehr* *keucht* Ahh ... süß... das Blut von deinem Rücken ist auch gut, genau wie ich dachte. Ahh... *beißt* Ahahaha! Wie ist das? Ufufufu... deine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet. Was ist? Versuchst du Subaru-kun zu bitten, dich zu retten? Oder ist es... dass du mehr von dem willst, was ich gerade getan habe? Auf jeden Fall ist Bitch-chan gierig, nicht wahr? Ufufufu... Ich werde davon angeregt. Ich frage mich, warum... ich deinem Körper so zugetan bin. Ah, aber auch wenn es eine schlechte Wendung nimmt, verwechsle diese Verbundenheit nicht mit Liebe. Aber es könnte auch... unser, nein, meine Art sein, Liebe zu zeigen. Laito spricht darüber, dass es kein Mädchen gibt, das sich nicht mit solchen klischeehaften Worten umwerben lässt, dich eingeschlossen. Also, von wo soll ich nun trinken? Als nächstes von... deinen Seiten? Ich entschuldige mich schon im Vorhinein, falls du dich wehrst, während meine Zähne in dich eindringen, weil ich dich dann wahrscheinlich übermäßig verletzen werde. Eh? Hast du Angst? Bitch-chan ist wirklich eine Idiotin, nicht wahr? Natürlich sage ich das, um dir Angst zu machen... Es wird sehr weh tun. Ich werde vermutlich bis zu den Nerven beißen, ufufufu. Bitch-chan fest zu halten, während sie sich vor Schmerzen krümmt und ich dabei ihr Blut sauge... allein die Vorstellen, erregt mich. Jetzt ... lass es uns zu einem immer höher werdenden Vergnügen machen. Hey, du willst, dass ich mich beeile und es richtig mache? Du willst Angst haben. Bitch-chans Augen sind voller Vorfreude. Sie glitzern und funkeln. Von diesen Augen angesehen zu werden, bringt mich dazu, dir mehr geben zu wollen, als du erwartest, ufufu. Nun... wie wäre es hier? Bewege deinen Körper nur ein wenig... Ahh... aber du musst noch von Subaru-kun gesehen werden können… Ja, ja so. Ahh .. du bekommst eine Gänsehaut... Kannst du es spüren? Kannst du, richtig? Immer tiefer und stärker... lass uns Liebe machen. *beißt und trinkt* Ahhh... Ufufu... Wie ich dachte, meine Zähne berühren den Knochen. Mmm… Es hat weh getan? Ufufufu... Deine Augen sind tränennass. Wie niedlich... vielleicht sollte ich es noch intensiver machen *beißt* Ahh... *keucht* Wie ich dachte... Bitch-chans Blut ist das Beste. Ohh... Endlich strömen deine Tränen. Du bist so glücklich. Ufufufu ... Ich werde auch all diese Tränen nehmen. *Leckt sie auf* Bitch-chans Tränen sind auch ein bisschen anders als normale Tränen. Sie sind süß, hm. TRACK 3 *** Subaru: Oi, Laito, beende es. Laito: Oops, Subaru-kun? Was ist los mit dir? Ufufu Subaru: Ich habe gesagt, du sollst aufhören. *murmelt* Tu, was auch immer du willst. Laito: Aha, es ist, weil Subaru-kun nicht mitmachen wollte, ja? Obwohl ich gesagt habe, dass wir zu dritt Spaß haben sollten. Wer war es, der sich geweigert hat? Subaru: HALT DEN MUND! Wer würde schon mit dir spielen wollen! Jedenfalls scheint sie gehasst zu haben, was du getan hast, nicht wahr? Laito: Ahhh .. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Kind wie du das versteht, aber... Bitch-chan mag vielleicht so aussehen, als würde sie es nicht mögen, doch in Wirklichkeit will sie mich tief in sich spüren. Subaru: Oh wirklich? Hey, du. *kommt näher* Komm hier rüber! *nimmt die Ketten* Che... so ein Ärgernis... Du hast einen schrecklichen Geschmack, Laito! Laito: Schrecklichen Geschmack? Ufufufu... In diesem Fall, was wird Subaru-kun tun? Für die Zukunft möchte ich wissen, wie Subaru-kuns Art ist, aha. Subaru: Ah? Warum ich?! Laito: Du willst nicht? Die Wahrheit ist, dass du kein Selbstbewusstsein hast, richtig? Subaru: Auf keinen Fall, verdammt... Ich verstehe. Wenn du es so sagst, habe ich keine andere Wahl. Laito: Ufu... sieht so aus... ufufufu. Subaru: *senkt seine Stimme* Bereite dich vor. Ich werde Dinge mit dir machen, die um einiges erstaunlicher sind, als die von diesem Kerl. TRACK 4 *** *Ketten rasseln* Subaru: O je... was ist mit diesen Ketten. *Ketten rasseln* Was ist mit diesen Augen... Ah? Du möchtest, dass ich die Ketten abnehme? Hmm.. siehst du mich so an, damit ich dich rette? Wenn du sie ab haben willst dann,… heh, ich weiß... versuch doch mal, darum zu betteln. Komm schon, für Laito hast du es auch getan, oder? *Subaru senkt die Stimme* "Bitte, mach schmutzige Dinge mit mir" so etwas in der Art. Komm schon... beeil dich! *Ketten rasseln* Die Ketten haben vorhin schon so laut gerasselt, dass es mich völlig irritiert hat! Diese Dinger... Ich werde das mit ihnen tun! *schlägt zu* Hah! So etwas, hehe. Was? Hast du ehrlich gedacht, dass ich dich retten würde? Es stimmt schon, dass ich anders bin als dieser Perverse dort drüben und ich kein Interesse an sowas habe, aber für eine Weile ist es sicher nicht schlecht. Mit diesem Ding kannst du nicht weglaufen, richtig? Tanz für mich... denn gerade jetzt bin ich wirklich sauer. Was meinst du mit warum?! Tch... Du bist wirklich... eine IDIOTISCHE Frau. Du bist mein... natürlich, dieses Blut ist mein, aber... *flüstert* auch dieser Körper. Ich werde dir diese Lektion beibringen. *fängt an, dein Blut zu saugen* Es tut weh, wen ich dich gegen die zerbröckelte Mauer drücke? Heh, als ob mich das interessieren würde. Ich will dich verletzen…. mehr und mehr. Mit diesen Händen werde ich dich die größten Schmerzen fühlen lassen ... Ich... Dieser Schmerz bin ich. Jedes Mal, wenn du Schmerzen fühlst, sollst du mich fühlen. ICH SAGTE, du sollst nicht weglaufen! Ah, scheiß drauf! Ich bin sauer! Es bringt mich dazu,... alles zerstören zu wollen! *beißt dich* Was ist... *seufzt* mit diesem Zorn in mir... Ich verstehe es nicht... *Ketten rasseln* Ah, fuck. Es macht mich verrückt, dass dieser Kerl zuschaut. Tch... Ich kann es nicht ändern. Beachte diesen Kerl einfach nicht. Hah? Was. Deshalb habe ich gesagt, du sollst ihn nicht ansehen! Sei nicht neugierig, das ist es, was Laito erwartet, verstehst du nicht?! Schau mich an! *senkt seine Stimme* Ja... mehr... genau so... wenn wir unsere Stirn zusammenpressen, kannst du nichts sehen, außer mir, richtig? *küsst dich* Aber du riechst nach diesem nervigen Kerl. *schnüffelt und knabbert* Ah, verdammt… ich kann dich nicht einmal beißen. Es pisst mich an! Okay... Ich werde... dich sauber machen. *Ketten rasseln* Ich weiß, halt mir deinen Hals hin. Ich entferne dieses lästige Halsband, nachdem ich dich sauber gemacht habe. Ah, fuck, dein Blut ist geronnen und klebt jetzt daran. Zuerst muss ich das reinigen. *saugt* Der Geschmack von getrocknetem Blut... ist nicht das, was ich bevorzuge. *mehr Küsse* Tch, da ist noch mehr. Ich muss dich noch mehr säubern. Denn wenn ich nichts mache, wird der Drang, dein Blut saugen zu wollen, verschwinden. Mm... *saugt* *seufzt* Meine Zunge, sie kribbelt. Scheiße. Jeden Moment... werde ich die Grenze meiner Standhaftigkeit erreichen. Du auch, richtig? Du willst mich... "Beeil dich und mach mich sauber" das ist es, was du denkst. Heh ... Nun, allmählich ist deine Haut sauber geworden. Wie du willst... Ich werde dein Blut von hier saugen. Bereite dich vor. Heh, schöner Gesichtsausdruck. O je, genau deswegen hasse ich... nuttige Frauen. *beißt und saugt Blut* Tiefer... tiefer als Laitos Fänge... Ich werde sie tief in dich bohren. *beißt und schluckt* Scheiße... wie ich dachte, dein Blut ist super süß, wenn du daran denkst, das nur ich das mit dir mache. *atmet schwer* Aber irre dich nicht! Ich will nicht dich... ich will nur dein Blut. Nun, als nächstes... dein Rücken. *Ketten rasseln* Scheiße, hier kommt ebenfalls viel Blut herausgeflossen. Was ist los mit dir? Macht es dich nervös, wenn ich so leise von hinten flüstere? Geez .. Du solltest selbst die Gründe kennen, warum du so etwas magst, richtig? Es ist schlimm, über deine Gefühle im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden. Tch, die Bisse hier sind schrecklich! Er hätte sie besser machen sollen! Hier auch... Ich werde dich reinigen. Ich fange an. *beißt dich* Dein Körper ist heißer als zuvor. Auch ohne dein Gesicht zu sehen, weiß ich, dass du es fühlst. Tch, Laito grinst. Hey du... zeig diesem Kerl nicht diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn du ihm diesen Ausdruck zeigst, weißt du, was passieren wird, richtig? Ich werde es so machen, dass er dein Gesicht nicht noch einmal sehen kann... Nun, als nächstes. Das ist der letzte Biss von diesem Kerl. Hm. Deine Seiten. Jetzt sei still und zeig es mir. Ja, du bist endlich gehorsam geworden. Tch... das Blut hier ist auch schmutzig. Zuerst... das... *bedeckt deine Seite mit Küssen* Willst du, dass ich noch mehr lecke? Dein Körper zittert. Hehehe... Wenn das so ist, werde ich weitermachen. Es ist fast Zeit für mich, dich zu beißen. Nun, hast du dein Herz darauf vorbereitet? Jetzt werde ich dich noch verrückter machen. *versenkt seine Fänge in dir* Dein Blut fließt in mich. Ich fühle mich die ganze Zeit über seltsam. *beißt verzweifelt* Ahh... ich verliere mein Körpergefühl... aber ich will weiter dein Blut trinken. Meine Lust quillt über... das ist schlecht. Warum verursacht dein Blut... so viel Verwirrung... in mir? Bisher war ich noch nie an eine menschliche Frau gebunden. Du bist nur Beute ohne Wert, außer deinem Blut! Aber... wenn ich sehe, dass du mit anderen Männern, so wie Laito, gespielt hast, werde ich wütend. Ich verstehe es nicht... bin ich deinem Blut so zugetan? Oder bist es... du? Das ist eine Lüge! Was ist mit mir passiert, dass ich plötzlich so etwas sage? Alles klar, jetzt kommt der letzte Schliff. Die Stelle, die ich sauber mache... dieses Mal werde ich meine Markierung in dich gravieren. Dann bist... du mein. Nun es ist... ich weiß! Deine Brust. Damit wirst du aufhören, Laito diesen großartigen Gesichtsausdruck zu zeigen. *Ketten rasseln* So ist es richtig, schau mich an. Für immer und immer und immer. Schau mich an! Ja... jetzt werde ich meine Markierung setzen. Das ist richtig... genau so, klammere dich an mich. Du testest einen hoffnungsvollen Weg... Hehehe, deine Augen sehen mich benommen an. Damit ist es klar... Die Tatsache, dass du mich Laito gegenüber bevorzugst... ist das richtig? *heftiger Biss* Mehr... Gib mir mehr! Biete mir dein Blut an! *schluckt* Ich bin ein wenig darin versunken... Hehe, es war wohl auch für mich etwas zu viel. TRACK 5 *** Laito: AhahahaHAHAHAHA! Subaru: ...Laito! Laito: Ah, das war das Beste! DER BESTE Subaru-kun! Dass du mich so eine tolle Frau sehen lässt! Ahaha ~ heute ist so ein guter Tag! Subaru: Ugh ... was redest du da? Laito: Ah ~ …es ist wirklich unerträglich! Subaru-kuns Hingabe an Bitch-chan, sein Wunsch, sie in Beschlag zu nehmen und seine verzerrte Lust! Das alles erregt mich! Subaru: Wie ich dachte... du bist der ultimative Perverse, hm. Laito: Ehe ~ Ich sehe diese Worte als Kompliment. Deine Eifersucht ist eine angenehme Sache für mich, ahaha. Subaru: Ah?! EIFERSUCHT?! Laito: Oh? Bist du etwa nicht eifersüchtig? Ufu, das ist der Grund, warum Subaru-kun so genervt ist... Suaru: So ein scheiß! Das ist nicht wahr! Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Es ist nicht,... dass mir dieses Mädchen... Laito: Mm, tsk tsk tsk Subaru-kun ist nicht wirklich ehrlich, oder? Was ich gesagt habe, ist die Wahrheit. Du bist- Subaru: HALT DIE FRESSE! *macht etwas kaputt* Laito: Woah! Meine Güte... Mach nicht immer alles kaputt, wenn ich den Nagel auf den Kopf treffe. Schau, Bitch-chan hat auch Angst, nicht wahr? Habe ich recht? TRACK 6 *** *Laito kommt näher an dich heran* Laito: Mm? Was ist los mit dir? Hast du nachhaltige Erinnerungen an das, was vorhin passiert ist? Ah... das geht nicht! Wenn ich daran denke, dass du mit anderen Männern Spaß hattest und mit glasigen Augen… Ich... ich... Ahh! Es ist nutzlos... es bringt mich dazu, das jetzt zu machen! *beißt und schluckt* Subaru: Oi, Laito! Berühre sie nicht OHNE MEINER ERLAUBNIS! Laito: *küsst dich weiter* Aha, also schiebst du die Schuld auf andere. Ich bin es gewöhnt, von einem Kind wie dir, so behandelt zu werden, ufufufu. Subaru: *knurrt* Nenn mich nicht Kind! Laito: Ein Kind ist ein Kind. Du wirst für immer ein Kind sein, das meine Neigungen nicht versteht. Subaru: Hah, ich will deine Neigungen nicht kennen! Du bist nur ein Perverser. Laito: Hahaha, du sagst das, weil du eigentlich Interesse daran hast. Du bist genauso leicht zu durchschauen, wie Bitch-chan. Du weißt, wenn es um mein Eigentum geht, wie diese Bitch-chan hier drüben, macht es mich an, wenn andere Männer all die grausamen Dinge mit ihr machen. Das ist die höchste... Ekstase für mich. Das ist der Grund, warum Subaru-kun immer noch eifersüchtig auf mich ist und es wird mühsam werden, Bitch-chan ihren Platz in der Hölle zu zeigen. Hey, lass uns zusammenarbeiten, Subaru-kun. Lass uns mehr und mehr grausame Dinge mit Bitch-chan machen. Ich möchte sie quälen... sie festbinden... sie verletzen... Subaru: Tch, wer würde schon auf deine Bitte hören?! Abgesehen davon ist diese Person nicht dein Eigentum. Sie gehört mir! Laito: Ich verstehe, was ist, wenn ich das mit Subaru-kun und Bitch-chan mache? * Beißt dich und trinkt dein Blut* Ufufu, ahh, es sieht aus, als hätte ich durch ihr Ohrläppchen gebissen, ufu. Subaru: Bastard, HÖR AUF DAMIT! Laito: Oops ~! Subaru: Was ist das? Argh! Laito: Ahaha, hat das weh getan? Ufu. Entschuldigung, es tut mir leid. Sieht so aus, als würde ich auf Subaru liegen und dabei Bitch-chan halten. Subaru: Oi, Bastard, geh runter! Laito: Eh? Ist es nicht gut, so zu bleiben? Über Subaru-kun ist Bitch-chan und über ihr bin ich, Laito-kun, ufu. Subaru: Oi... hast du mich gehört?! Ich werde dich treten! Laito: Eheh, Subaru-kun wird das nicht machen, richtig? Über dir ist die schöne Bitch-hime, ufufu. Ich habe ein wenig darüber nachgedacht, was jetzt passieren wird. Obwohl ich ihn gleich gefragt habe, wollte Subaru-kun nicht mitmachen? Darum habe ich darüber nachgedacht, was ich tun könnte, damit du auf meine Bitte hörst. Subaru: Egal was passiert, ich werde nicht darauf hören. Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht! Laito: Aha, ich wusste, dass du das sagen wirst. Deshalb habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, Bitch-chan wie verrückt zu lieben, während wir so daliegen. Subaru: Was?! Laito: Grundsätzlich bin ich ein Mann, der keine Liebe kennt. Aber, wenn ich von der Liebe spreche, bin ich jemand, der nicht an der blutsaugenden Liebe zweifelt... Doch wenn ich so darüber nachdenke… Um dich eifersüchtig zu machen, ist es notwendig, eine Art der Liebe zu machen, die du besser verstehst, als meinen Stil. Und um es soweit zu treiben, dass du verrückt vor Eifersucht wirst, werde ich nun Bitch-chan necken, ufufufu. Subaru: Bastard ..! Laito: Woah! Ich wusste, es wird funktionieren! Subaru: Nrgh! Laito: Los geht´s! Ich habe dich gefangen... Subaru-kun ~! Subaru: Äh...! Handschellen?! Was hast du vor? Es bereitet mir und ihr Schmerzen! Laito: "Was hast du vor?" Habe ich das noch nicht gesagt? So werden wir drei viel Spaß zusammen haben. Subaru: Scheiße! Du Perverser!! LASS MICH GEHEN! TRACK 7 *** Laito: Ufufu, jetzt Bitch-chan... um Subaru-kun eifersüchtig zu machen, lass uns ein Spiel über den Glauben an die Liebe spielen. Ich habe ihn gefunden... den Ort, um dich zu lieben. Jetzt Bitch-chan... öffne deinen Mund... Ich werde dich so küssen, dass Subaru-kun es über deinem Rücken fühlen kann, ufu. *küsst dich* Ahh... süß. Du bist so süß, dass ich dich bis zum letzten Tropfen aussaugen möchte. Ich liebe dich... so sehr. Jetzt... *küsst dich noch mehr* Ahh, es ist heiß in deinem Mund. *mehr Küsse* Ah? Deine Wangen sind ganz rosig. Du bist von meiner Liebe verzaubert, richtig? Jetzt gib mir deine Hand. Oh richtig, sie ist ja mit der Handschelle verbunden. Dann werde ich eben meinen Mund an deine Hand führen. Ich möchte diese süßen Finger beißen und essen. *saugt daran* Nun, ich hab mich entschieden, als nächstes sauge ich von dieser Stelle dein Blut... Hast du Angst? Ufu, es wird in Ordnung sein. Ich werde es sanft machen, damit es nicht weh tut. Fürchte dich nicht. Dieser Mittelfinger sieht gut aus. Ja, sei einfach still, ich werde dir nun die Markierung meiner Liebe geben. *beißt und saugt* Ahaha, wie war es? Ich nehme an, der Finger tut weh. Jetzt lass uns noch mehr Liebe machen! Als nächstes… dein Handgelenk. *beißt und schluckt* Wie ich erwartet habe, macht mich dein Blut... ein wenig betrunken. Aber... lass uns weiter machen, weil ich ... dich liebe. Jetzt spreiz deine Beine. Ich werde dich an deinem inneren Oberschenkel beißen. Wie erwartet hat Bitch-chan endlich aufgehört, sich zu widersetzen. Ahaha, wie ich dachte, dein innerer Oberschenkel ist weich. Es ist unwiderstehlich *schlürft*. Lass uns essen! *beißt zu* Jetzt kommt dein Knöchel dran, hm. *saugt* Aha, dein Fuß und dein Finger sind beide lecker *trinkt mehr*. Ehe, ahhh ... *flüstert dir ins linke Ohr* Dein Blut wirft mich aus der Bahn. Aha, das Blut fängt an, von deinen Zehen zu fließen. Ah, was für eine Verschwendung! Ich werde es mit meinem Mund aufhalten und trinken. *saugt und stöhnt* Ich fühle mich ein bisschen... schwindelig... ein Gefühl, als wäre ich in Watte gepackt... Hey, Bitch-chan kannst du es auch fühlen? Ahh... Bitch-chan ist so langsam im Kopf. Sabber kommt aus deinem Mund. Opferst du mir gerade deinen Körper und deine Seele? Dein Ausdruck verrät es mir. Nichts zu sagen ist eine Bestätigung für mich. Ufu, ahh... du bist so eine süße Bitch-chan. Ich liebe dich. Ich sage es so oft du willst. Ich liebe dich über alles. *küsst dich* TRACK 8 *** Subaru: Tch ... SCHEISSE! *zerbricht die Handschellen* Laito: Woah! *wird runter geworfen* Au... Subaru: …tu was auch immer du willst... aber nicht jetzt... Laito: Aha, das ist erstaunlich! Du hast die Handschellen mit der Macht der Eifersucht zerrissen, haha. Ow ow ow... Subaru: Ich werde dir das niemals verzeihen! Vor meinen Augen mit ihr herumzumachen... diese hässlichen Löcher auf ihrem ganzen Körper... Wo ich gerade alles gereinigt habe... Laito... Ich werde das nicht verzeihen! Tch... aber zuerst werde ich mich mit dir vergnügen. Oi, hörst du?! *schlägt dein Gesicht* Oi, nicht bewusstlos werden... SIEH MICH AN! Laito: Uwa... Subaru-kun ist beängstigend ~ zieht ein bewusstloses Mädchen an ihren Haaren. Subaru: HALT DIE KLAPPE, DU PERVERSER! Wie du wünschst... Ich werde dieses Mädchen zu Fall bringen... alles läuft so, wie du es dir gewünscht hast, richtig? Laito: Ufu, wirklich? Ich habe es geschafft! Wenn das so ist, sollte ich mich hier hin setzen und deine ausgezeichneten Ideen sorgfältig beobachten. Subaru: Scheiße! Sei nicht so befriedigt! Oi, du! Ich werde alle Stellen finden,… die Laito gebissen hat und… werde sie selbst wie verrückt beißen. Es ist mir egal, was nun mit dir passiert. Laito und du... ihr beide habt mich wütend gemacht. Nun, wo soll ich anfangen... Zuerst deine Schulter *beißt* Tch, wegen diesem Kerls ist dein Blut ganz dünn! Ich werde ihm nicht verzeihen! Diese Dinge werden mich nicht befriedigen. Scheiße! Als nächstes dein Schlüsselbein. Dieser Kerl hat diesen Ort noch nicht berührt. Ich werde derjenige sein, der dich verletzt... * beißt und saugt* Jetzt... wo machen wir weiter? Dein Hals ist völlig zerbissen... also dann… dein Mund. Oi, schau hier her. Ich werde von deinem Mund saugen, also sei ruhig. Oi... obwohl du ihm vorhin so großartige Gesichtsausrücke geschenkt hast... was ist mit deinem angsterfüllten Gesicht? AH?! Schau mich richtig an. Das ist gut... ja... *küsst dich* Das ist richtig... dieser Ausdruck... zeig ihn mir mehr! Zeig ihn nicht diesem Kerl. Jetzt werde ich weitermachen. Nun ist dein Bauch dran. Es sind noch keine Spuren von ihm daran, also werde ich dich dort markieren. Dein ganzer Körper ist schon von Wunden bedeckt. Es wäre besser, wenn all diese Narben... von mir wären! Tch! Das macht mich krank! Scheiße... jetzt schweig! Ich beiße deinen Bauch... *beißt und saugt* Meine Zunge ist... verwirrt... dein Blut... schreit "Hör nicht auf". Selbst nachdem all diese Dinge mit dir gemacht wurden... willst du mehr? Heh, du bist wirklich gierig Hehe... Aber du weißt... ich mag es, wenn du gierig bist *flüstert* Aber es wäre besser, wenn du nur mich so ansehen würdest... Nun... wo habe ich noch nicht gesaugt? Ah, dein Arm? Es stimmt, dass ich deinen Arm noch nicht probiert habe. Dass du es mir selbst sagst bedeutet, dass diese Stelle immer noch pocht, hm? Ich verstehe. Ich werde es tun. Komm, gib mir deinen Arm. Ja... *beißt fest zu* TRACK 9 *** Laito: Ufufu, das ist schön. Das ist das Beste, Subaru-kun! Du hast genau das getan, was ich mir gewünscht habe! Ahh... Ich stehe am Rande der Ekstase! Subaru: Tch, DU NERVST... Wichtiger ist, dass dieses Mädchen nicht mehr reagiert. Laito: Ufu, sie hat das Bewusstsein verloren, weil sie wie verrückt ausgesaugt wurde. Aber die Vorstellung ist noch nicht vorbei. Subaru: Oi! Komm nicht näher! Laito: Heh? Wenn wir noch mehr Spaß haben wollen, sollten wir die bewusstlose Bitch-chan aufwecken, nicht? Subaru: Verarsch mich nicht! Wer ist schon so pervers wie du?! Laito: Ufu... Du nennst mich immer pervers, dabei ist Subaru-kun es auch. Du bist derjenige, der das Blut dieses Mädchens bis zu ihrer Ohnmacht ausgesaugt hat. Hey hey, Bitch-chan. Bitch-chan ~ Subaru: Sie ist endlich erwacht. Oi, es ist noch nicht vorbei. Du kannst nicht schlafen. Laito: Ufufu, Subaru-kun ist grob. Aber es macht mich ganz aufgeregt. Subaru: HALT DIE KLAPPE! Oi, Laito, wenn du auch saugen willst,... nimm die andere Seite. Laito: Eh? Du gibst mir die Erlaubnis? Warum hast du deine Meinung geändert? Subaru: Du bist so nervig, Bastard! Ich bin es leid, dass du mich dabei beobachtest, so wie du es vorhin getan hast! Außerdem, hast du nicht nur gesaugt, sondern auch gebissen! Laito: Ahaha, versteht Subaru-kun mich nun etwa ein wenig? Bist du erwachsener geworden ~? Subaru: Halt die Klappe! Hör lieber auf, bevor ich dich zu Tode beiße! Laito: Okay okay, dann machen wir es so, wie Subaru-kun es sagt... ich werde mich um die andere Hälfte von Bitch-chan kümmern, denke ich. Ufufu... Subaru: Scheiße, das ist unangenehm. Aber wenn ich über so etwas Triviales murre, werden wir nicht weiter kommen. Ich kann mich nicht länger zurückhalten. Ich werde dich als Erster einnehmen. Du willst es auch, richtig? Dieses Aussehen... Es ist ein Blick, der mich dazu bringt, dich sofort zu quälen. Laito: Ufufu, du wartest darauf, richtig? Wie ich von Bitch-chan erwartet habe, sie führt zwei Vampire an der Nase herum. Wie ich erwartet habe! Jetzt... dieses Mal, lasst uns zu dritt Spaß haben. Subaru: Scheiße... als ob ich diese Sachen ertragen könnte! *beginnt zu saugen* Laito: Ahaha, das Kind muss natürlich der Erste sein, hm. *beißt zu* Subaru: Unerträglich... Auch wenn dein Blut vorhin schon so schwach war... schmeckt es jetzt wieder wie Blut. Laito: Auch wenn wir beide dich quälen... bist du aufgeregt, richtig? Ufu, deshalb hat sich der Geschmack deines Blutes verändert. Subaru: Wie ist das Blut hier am Ellenbogen ... *beißt* Laito: Ah ~ Bitch-chan, du siehst mehr und mehr aus, als hättest du fast deinen Punkt erreicht. Dieser Ausdruck... ahhh... *beißt und saugt* Subaru: Das ist gut... auch wenn du gehst... immer und immer wieder... immer wieder ... Ich werde dich wiederbeleben ... als eine meiner... Art. Laito: Ahaha, so wird sie zu Subaru-kun gehören? Wie unfair ~, aber... wenn das geschieht, dann könnte es passieren, dass du mit einem anderen Gefühl aufwachst. Als jemand, der sich andere zu eigen macht, ufufu. Subaru: Tch, geez, es gibt keinen anderen Weg... Laito: Ufufu, die Liebe ist noch unergründlich für dich, Subaru-kun. Jetzt Bitch-chan... es sieht nicht so aus, als würde dich jemand retten kommen. Ich werde mit dir mehr und mehr erstaunliche Dinge machen... lass uns Spaß haben *beißt* Subaru: Was? "Unergründliche Liebe"? Diese Dinge… es ist mir egal, wenn ich sie nicht verstehe. Ich werde dich auf meine eigenen Art lieben. Deshalb… bereite dich darauf vor... *beißt*. ***ENDE***